SiIvaGunner
"SIIVAGUNNER MAKES HIS GRAND ENTRANCE!" Entrance Creation of SiIvaGunner A meteor falls on the stage, with SiIvaGunner appearing out of it. Moveset Neutral B: High Quality Rip SiIvaGunner creates an 8-Bit Star that moves forwards. It will stop moving after you press any of the four directions on the stick or B, causing it to stop and glow which causes a bit of damage. Pressing B again will make the star create one out of 5 different memes, which vary depending on the direction input you used: * Standard: BEANED! - This is the meme that takes the longest to activate, but once it does, Green de la Bean will come out of the star and circle around while his ear raping sound plays. Despite being the slowest meme, it's also the most powerful. * Left: Snow Halation - Smol Nozomi comes out of the star and sings "TODOKETE", making everything around her freeze for a short time. * Right: The Nutshack - Tito Dick will come out of the star, making it reflect projectiles and damage opponents (sending them upwards) that touch it. * Up: Gangnam Style - Several small PSYs will come out of the star and march forwards while performing PSY's most famous dance. They will deal constant damage, but it's relatively easy to come out of their damage loop. * Down: нет -Felix the Cat will come out of the star, causing the HyperNova effect to be created around it, which sucks up near opponents and items, without dealing any sort of damage. Side B: CG SiIvaGunner takes out his Coconut Gun to fire in spurts, shooting a coconut that you can aim slightly before shooting with the gun. B-Reversing with this move will make SiIva shoot himself, making him go backwards a bit without actually damaging himself. Up B: Grand Dad SiIvaGunner turns into Grand Dad and performs a jump that damages by contact. While turned into Grand Dad, SiIvaGunner gets an entirely new set of Aerial Moves: * Neutral Aerial: Grand Dad slams vertically with a club. Time it correctly to meteor smash. * Forward Aerial: Grand Dad throws four blocks from Dian Shi Ma Li forwards, which deal a random amount of damage depending on which block is it (Grapes: 1%, Apple: 2%, Lime: 3%, Watermelon: 4%, Lucky 7: 7%). The first four blocks all have the same amount of chances of appearing, while the last one is rarer than them. * Down Aerial: Grand Dad kicks downwards. * Up Aerial: Grand Dad summons one of the pterodactyl enemies from The Flintstones: Rescue of Dino and Hoppy, which flies upwards. * Back Aerial: Grand Dad thrusts his backside backwards, sending him backwards a little. Grand Dad's jump counts like any other jump, meaning that you can still jump out of it unless you have used it right after your double jump. Down B: Loud SiIva SiIvaGunner yells in a similar way to Loud Nigra, creating a shockwave around him that will stun opponents that are caught by it. During the endlag, if someone has been caught by the wave, you can dash towards them by pressing the direction they are located. Doing that will make SiIva dash towards them and deal constant damage with a command grab which goes through shields. This move also works towards traps, disabling them for a few seconds. Final Smash: Reboot SiIvaGunner starts flickering with static, and then the screen goes pitch black. After sight is recovered, SiIva will have been replaced with another statue, the stage will be in black and white and the opponents will be replaced by their rivals. Rather then controlling SiIva, you control a star that you can move around and use to create Post-Reboot memes. These memes will stay on the stage and while they cause knockback, they do not cause damage initially. After 25 seconds, the damage kicks in, giving the opponents 15% per each time they hit one of the memes. KO Sounds * KO Sound 1: "Shit!" * KO Sound 2: "Low quality!" * Star KO Sound: *Howie scream* Taunts * Up Taunt: *raises hand* "I have a request" * Side Taunt: *a spinning text reading "DO NOT BE AFRAID" circles around SiIva, as a whispery voice says it* * Down Taunt: "I only upload High Quality Video Game Rips" Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: *goes to sleep on a bed* * Option 2: *yells like Loud Nigra* * Option 3: *rips out his head to reveal he's Grand Dad* * Losing Pose: *looks at the screen, without his signature eyepatch* Category:Playable Character Category:UnHuman Category:SiIvaGunner Category:YouTube Category:Unknown Age Category:Unknown Origin Category:Male Category:10's Category:Dutch Category:L-NEO Category:Mix-Up Category:Creator-Aware